


A Swing On The Edge Of The World

by OnyxFang99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred and Matthew are not related, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Apocalypse, F/M, Francis is the older brother of Monaco I think, Hong Kong is mentioned maybe once or twice but idk if he actually appears, Human Names Used, Kiku and Yao are cousins, Kiku is an exchange student, M/M, Skype, The character death thing won't be until later, Time Difference, Wake up and everyone is in a coma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: What would you feel like if you woke up and everyone else around you is asleep? Now imagine that is the entire world. Pretty scary right? Unfortunately, this is the situation college student Arthur Kirkland wakes up to. The good news is that he finds out a few people are in the exact same situation as him. The bad news is that none of them know how this came to be.





	1. All Alone In The Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first major fanfiction ever so I really hope you guys will like it. :) Human names are also used in this.
> 
> ~ Onyx

_8:00 am - London, England, United Kingdom_

Suppressing a yawn, Arthur opened his emerald green eyes to see his boring college dorm. His pale blonde hair was splayed against his pillow. He stared around the quiet room, his dorm mates still sleeping soundly. Though he couldn’t see anything that was different, he still felt weirded out when he climbed out of bed.

After showering and dressing quickly, he noticed the clock in the small kitchen. 8:15 am. He was right on schedule. Vladimir and Lukas weren’t though. He trekked back to his dorm room to check on his dorm mates, Vladimir Lupei and Lukas Bondevik.

Arthur ducked his head into their shared bedroom. They were... still asleep. He stared at them confused. Didn’t Lukas have a class at 9? And Vladimir... Him and Vladimir finally both had no classes and they were going to hang out that day. What was going on?

Disregarding it as Lukas’ class being canceled and Vladimir having forgotten to set his alarm, Arthur walked back to the kitchen to make breakfast. If Lukas had the day off, that meant that all three of them could hang out.

That was a good thing, right?

But the bad feeling hung over Arthur as he made breakfast, making a coffee for Lukas as Arthur knew his morning wrath all too well. He placed his own breakfast on the small dining table before grabbing the coffee to deliver to Lukas.

He placed the coffee on Lukas’ bedside table and gently shook the young adult. “Lukas, wake up. Don’t you have class?”

Lukas did not respond, merely continuing to breathe quietly and sleep. Arthur frowned before moving away from the Norwegian and tiptoeing over to Vladimir.

The blonde carefully shook his friend’s shoulder - he wasn’t as bad as Lukas, but Arthur wasn’t taking any chances. “Vlad? We were gonna hang out today...”

Still no response. Arthur was starting to feel even more creeped out than before.

“What is going on?” He asked aloud, more to himself than anyone else. Sighing he walked back into the small dining room. Arthur ate his now cold breakfast in tense silence. After finishing breakfast he sat there pondering what was going on. What was happening? Why weren’t they waking up? He knew they weren’t dead. They couldn’t be. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that morning he got up and placed his dirty plates in the sink, to be washed later.

What could he do now? Vladimir wasn’t waking up, so there goes their hang out plans. He could always go see one of his professors, though he had no questions for them at that moment.

Hmm... Maybe a nice relaxing walk around campus would help clear his head. Yes, that would work. He tried his best to calm himself down to as calm as he could get – which actually wasn’t that calm – shoving worried thoughts to the back of his head.

Arthur stood up from the chair he had found himself sat in. The chair loudly scraped against the floor but the Englishman paid it no mind as he checked the time on the clock. 8:29.

The floorboards creaked beneath his feet as he stalked to the door. He silently thanked the world that he had made a coffee for Lukas because with all the noise he was making, at least one of his roommates would hopefully be somewhat awake by the time he got back.

At least that would be better than the alternative...

-

The halls were unusually empty. Arthur chalked it up to being a Saturday with barely any classes. But he still couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling he got as he strolled the halls.

The quiet was really getting to him. He quickened his pace, any thought of having a relaxing walk gone from his head. Passing by classrooms he peered in to see them all empty.

Arthur continued down the hall, thoroughly creeped out now. He didn’t dare look behind him. He wasn’t scared, per say, just extremely uneasy about his surroundings. The only sound that echoed through the halls was the sound of his own footsteps and quickened breathing.

He saw no one in the hallways and when he finally made it outside the campus was empty. Was everyone seriously still in their rooms? Arthur looked around incredulously. Why was there no one around? He felt his legs were going to collapse from the oppressive atmosphere that he decided to sit down on a bench.

He tiredly placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward, attempting to clear his thoughts and checking his watch. 8:35. He had only been out of his room for around 5 minutes. Was it too early to go back? All Arthur had wanted to do was to go outside and collect his thoughts. He sighed to himself, again, and stood up off the bench. Why was no one awake?

Heading down a different hall which looped around to his dorm, he silently crept through the eerie hall. As he walked he looked into the windows of empty lecture halls. He passes room after room but all of them remained empty. He was starting to lose hope but...

Someone was in a classroom! He could see a teacher bent over their notes. He decided to knock on the door to get their attention. No response. Arthur tried again. Nothing. The teacher remained bent over the desk which caused Arthur to be struck with a realization. The teacher wasn’t looking over his notes the teacher was passed out at his desk.

Bloody hell...

-

Arthur mulled it over in his head for a while before deciding the best course of action was to head back to his room and see if somebody online was awake.

He made his way back to the dorm room, peering into every room along the way, still attempting to hold onto the hope that someone was awake. He felt despair at the fact that this was not the case.

To his dismay, as he entered his shared dorm room, Vladimir and Lukas were still asleep. Arthur peered around for a moment before heading straight for the computer.

As it turned on Arthur grabbed a snack from the fridge. He suddenly felt tired. All this confusion and fear bearing down on him this early in the morning was really tiring. The computer switched on and he was thankful that the internet still worked as he sat on the leather desk chair. Clicking on to the internet and then onto his favourite chat website, he held his breath. What if no one else was awake? But then again, why him? There was nothing majorly important about him. At least he didn’t think there was. Arthur contemplated this as he logged in. At least he kind of knew where to start. He could make a post.

He quickly looked through his notifications. Seeing no messages from anyone he clicked onto his home page. What he saw was not what he was expecting. Staring at the new post he read through the entire thing.

_Post from HamburgersBoi_

“ **Anyone else awake** ”

“ **I am up at like 3 am, ya know real early, watching vids right dudes. I got a real bad feeling like a ghost was in the room or something so I texted my Bff Keeks ( Chrysanthemum follow him dudes) but he didn’t reply. He is probs asleep so yeah. I went to get a snack and I saw my mom passed out in front of the fridge. I tried waking her up but she wouldn’t wake up. I even tried pouring a glass of water on her! So I check online and like I see no one online. So if there is someone in the world still awake plz reply.**”

Arthur, like a lot of people, followed HamburgersBoi. The teen was an internet famous American guy known as Alfred. Nearly everyone on the website was either good friends with him or followed him. Alfred posting was good news. Someone as internet famous as him was bound to reach other people who were awake.

Arthur scrolled down to comment and found again shocked at what greeted him.

“ _Three comments_ ”


	2. When I Wake Up All That's Left Of Me Are Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters are introduced.

_3:15 am – New York City, New York, United States Of America_

Waking up at – what 3 in the morning? – to a text or notification from his best friend was something Kiku Honda was still not used to, even after knowing said friend for almost a year. That and “Keeks”. The Japanese exchange student shivered at the thought of the wretched nickname.

Who would have thought that the popular jock at the top of the social ladder at an American high school, Alfred F Jones, would take interest in an introverted Japanese exchange student that only knew the bare minimum of English. And that, the fore mentioned popular kid would be such a nerdy otaku.

Sighing, Kiku grabbed his phone off his bedside table, cringing at the brightness as the screen glared at his barely awake eyes. The boy sat up to turn on his lamp in order to see better. His phone had its new _Yuri!! On ICE_ case that Alfred had gotten him for his birthday.

Staring at his lock screen, which had a drawing he did of himself and Alfred in his own Anime style. He saw that what had woken him was indeed a notification from the social media website that Alfred had introduced him to.

He unlocked his phone to the home screen which showcased a photo of his beloved Pochi-kun. Kiku quickly tapped onto the app in order to check out Alfred’s new post, which he gathered was probably either a random 3 am thought or about the new game the American had bought recently that the blonde had been obsessing over – Danganronpa he knew it was called, that Alfred was only just playing even though Kiku had played the original years ago.

Anyway, Kiku checked the post, reading it thoroughly. Even though within the first few sentences he was unnerved, Kiku kept reading. This was even creepier than the horror games that Alfred always hid behind his hands while watching Kiku play them with a near blank expression, not giving anything away. Kiku knew he had the same look on his face right then.

Kiku stared at his screen. His logic told him that the blonde must’ve been joking or overreacting but the supernatural was one thing that Alfred never joked about. Alfred seemed genuinely terrified in his post.

Kiku scrolled down into the comments. Two comments. Opening up the comments he glossed his eyes over each.

The first was from an extremely shell-shocked Frenchman with the username, FrenchRose. The man went on about how he and his sister were eating breakfast - in France obviously – and that she had fallen facefirst into her strawberry and cream crêpes. Kiku guessed that wouldn’t have been pretty.

The second commenter was much more secretive than the first, and was obviously confused. The second comment was a man with the username TheMystic and did not reveal his nationality. He spoke of how at 10 am in the morning the day before he would leave for a road trip around Europe, both of his parents fell to the ground without warning.

Kiku quickly left his own comment, proclaiming that he was annoyed at being woken so early in the morning. The exchange student sat cross-legged on his bed contemplating whether or not to go attempt to wake up one of the members of his host family. But Kiku eventually decided against bothering them so early in the morning.

He was pondering what to do when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand, dragging him back to reality. Kiku realized that it wasn’t a notification, but an actual phone call. Wow, those were rare. Checking his phone he found the caller to be none other than Alfred. Deciding to attempt to get some clarity on the situation, Kiku tapped accept.

“Hey, dude!”

“こんにちは (Kon'nichiwa), Alfred.” (“Hello, Alfred”)

“Do you know what’s going on man. ‘Cause this is freaking me out, dude. There are other people who are seeing this too man,” Kiku still didn’t know if Alfred was joking or not but he decided to go with it.

“Uh, yes. Is there any way to get into proper contact with the two of them?”

Alfred thought for a moment. “Well, we could Skype with the two…” Alfred cut himself off, “no three of them.”

“That’s a good idea,” Kiku said before catching on something, “wait what do you mean three of them?”

“Oh yeah did you not see man?” Alfred asked.

“ No,” Kiku answered, grabbing his laptop from off the ground near him.

“Well, some British guy just commented something about his roommates not waking up and that he saw a teacher passed out in their classroom.”

“Creepy.”

“I know right,” there were sounds of eating on the other side of the phone.

“Are you seriously eating at a time like this?” Kiku deadpanned.

“Ya,” was the answer that Kiku got.

Kiku facepalmed. Opening and starting his computer, he spoke to Alfred. “Try and get their Skype usernames and set up the call. I need to call someone.”

“’Kay bro,” was all Alfred had to say before hanging up.

Quickly using the mousepad to open up Skype – he couldn’t be bothered getting up to retrieve his mouse – he flicked through the contacts on his phone before landing on the right one.

“Yao Wang.”

-

_8:45 am – London, England, United Kingdom_

Arthur had long ago dumped Lukas’ cold coffee into the sink. He now sat in one of the table chairs nursing his second cup of tea that morning, pondering his options. Now that he knew he wasn’t the only one it wasn’t as bad but the idea that nearly everyone else in the world was unconscious thoroughly freaked him out.

Though whether if it was everyone in the world or it just affected certain areas in the world, was - dare he say – scary.

Finishing his cup of tea, he stood up and sat it on the sink. It could be worried about later, there were more pressing matters right now.

Walking back over to his desk, Arthur checked his account for any notifications and saw that he, as well as two others, had gotten a private message from HamburgersBoi. If it had been any other situation, Arthur would’ve just laughed it off as nothing but he knew that Alfred was one of the only people still awake.

“He might be trying to get answers,” Arthur muttered to himself, clicking on the message. “Can’t help you there, kid,” he chuckled.

 _To:_ **That_British_Gentleman** , **FrenchRose** , **TheMystic**  

 _From:_ **HamburgersBoi**

_“Hey guys, it’s Alfred. U guys said you were awake so I called Keeks and he suggested the group of us Skype chat. U know try to figure out shit._

_~Alfred”_            

Sighing he typed out a response

_“It’s **Arthur Kirkland**.”_

_Reply from:_ **That_British_Gentleman**

_“Thnx.”_

_Reply from:_ **HamburgersBoi**

_“Mine is the same as my username here **TheMystic**.”_

_Reply from:_ **TheMystic**

_“Mine is **Love &RoseAsthetic** <3”_

_Reply from:_ **FrenchRose**

 

Arthur closed his laptop and grabbed a book. Might as well wait for that skype notification.

-

_4:45 pm – Tokyo, Japan_

Yao sat at his desk tapping his fingers. It wasn’t late enough to get started with dinner so he couldn’t do much. Ignoring the fact that his aunt and uncle, as well as his younger brother, were still unconscious.

Sighing he leaned on his elbow. How did this even happen? Why was no one waking up? Yao groaned in frustration.

The only response this noise got was an empty room and a ringing phone. Wait, ringing phone? Did that mean someone else was awake.

Yao picked up the phone and hit accept without even looking at the caller Id.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“ _Hello,_ ” Oh so it was Kiku.

“ _What is even going on?_ ”

“ _Everyone there is asleep too, yes?_ ”

“ _Yes, poor ‘Leon’,_ ” Yao scoffed at the name that his younger brother had taken to calling himself ever since they moved to Japan, “ _he fell down the stairs._ ”

The Japanese teen was obviously having a hard time keeping himself from laughing at that before composing himself. “ _There are some people still awake,_ ” Kiku answered out of nowhere.

“ _Really?_ ” Yao was shocked at first. He thought he was the only one, “ _Where- wait I got to get to the map,”_ Yao finished, almost throwing himself to the other side of the room.

Then he was standing before a world map that almost covered the top half of his wall from top to bottom.

Holding the phone with one hand and grabbing a pin from the box with the other he spoke, “ _okay. So where do I begin?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this from different points of view. More characters will be introduced next chapter. Also, you'll get to actually meet Francis and find out who TheMystic is. The conversation at the end between Kiku and Yao is in Japanese, that's why it's in italics.


	3. We Don't Have A Thing To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skype chat has started revealing the identity of the other commenter. Some other stuff at the end as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE.  
> I haven't been inspired to write, like at all. But I managed to do it.  
> I hope this story is actually interesting so far.

_10:30 am – Paris, France – GMT: +1:00_

Francis quietly closed the bedroom door. He had wiped the strawberries and cream off of Rosalie’s face and put her back into her bed. Making his way back downstairs, the floor creaking underneath him as he stepped on the second to last step, he knew that he now needed to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, there was the sound of beautiful instrumental music, muffled slightly by the static of the radio. Francis placed both his – even though it was only half finished he had already lost his appetite – and Rosalie’s plates in the dishwasher before proceeding to wipe the small amount of cream left on the breakfast table.

Once that was taken care of he glided past his wine cabinet, almost tempted to pour himself a glass of the drink before deciding against it. It was far too early for wine anyway. He instead made himself a coffee and checked his phone for notifications. None. Francis sighed before settling on looking for more recipes and fashion on Pinterest while he waited.

Beep, beep.

_Skype:_ **The Hero; Alfred Freedom Jones** _has sent you a contact request._

* * *

_9:35 am – London, England, United Kingdom – GMT: 0:00_

Arthur placed the final cup back in the drawer. Partway through reading the first chapter of the book he had been meaning to read ages ago he had to stop as his thoughts and anxieties on the situation at hand kept causing him to lose concentration and eventually giving up on reading altogether. He had decided to move onto an easier task, cleaning up breakfast.

The Englishman sighed. He hoped it wouldn’t be too long before that American wanker Alfred started up the skype call. He wanted answers dammit.

Arthurs thoughts were interrupted by a sudden beeping of his phone.

_Skype:_ **The Hero; Alfred Freedom Jones** _has sent you a contact request._

“Finally, you bloody wanker.”

* * *

 

_11:40 am – Unknown Location – GMT: +2:00_

“So this is how it is gonna be задник,” (asshole) {zadnik} the dark haired man muttered, insulting the very much non-sentient and unanswering computer monitor. This was because a quick Google search hadn’t so much as bring up a single result on what to do in his current situation.

“Глупав интернет,” (Stupid internet){Glupav internet} he growled in his native tongue.

Standing up from his computer he decided that 11:40 am was definitely not too early in the morning for him to bust out the alcohol from his parents - and kinda his as well - liquor cabinet.

Just as he was pulling out one of the bottles of spirits his phone went off.

“ _Fuck._ ”

* * *

_4:45 am – New York City, New York, United States of America – GMT: -5:00_

Lounging in his desk chair, Alfred added the last person to the group chat. The American sighed, activating his webcam before clicking on the video chat button.

Slowly but surely people began to pick up. Keeks was the first.

“Good morning Alfred,” the quiet Japanese teen smiled slightly.

“Sup dude!” Alfred laughed back.

There were a few moments of slightly awkward silence before the next person answered.

Arthur Kirkland.

“Bloody hell, it took you long enough,” the blonde man, that Kiku was now sharing the screen with, spat with a British accent.

“Hey dude we gotta wait to introduce ourselves until everyone else is here, so yeah...” Alfred awkwardly trailed off, unsure of what to say. The British guy just rolled his eyes at this.

A few minutes later another person joined their chat.

“Bonjour, everyone!” The third face on the screen was of a blond Frenchman.

“Sup my dude!” Alfred replied back with just as much enthusiasm.

“So what do we do now? Is everyone here?” the Frenchman questioned.

“Not yet buddy,” the American replied, getting slightly impatient from the lack of response from TheMystic, “we still gotta wait for that other guy.”

The British guy groaned at that while Kiku stayed silent.

A few more minutes passed by with the four getting more and more impatient with every passing second until...

“Здравейте, you little лайна.” (Hello) {Zdraveĭte} (shits) {laĭna}

* * *

_9:55 am – London, England, United Kingdom – GMT: 0:00_

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man on the screen in front of him. First, he joined the chat late, and now he had the audacity to insult them immediately – or that was what he inferred from the man’s statement. He didn’t know that language after all.

_“Asshole,”_ Arthur thought. But just as he was about to rip into the bloody shit, Alfred interrupted.

“Yay! Everyone is here!” Alfred was grinning as if they actually had anything to be happy about at the end of the world.

“Can we just get on with the introductions already,” Arthur growled at the American.

“Sure dude!” Arthur’s cynicism had done nothing to dampen Alfred’s good mood.

“I shall start then,” the French frog smiled, flicking his shoulder-length hair away from his face, “I am Francis Bonnefoy and I am from the beautiful and glorious, France!” Francis ended the sentence with a flourish and the flick of his hair.

“May I go next, Alfred-kun? Francis-san?” Kiku politely interjected.

“’coarse Keeks,” Alfred laughed good-naturedly.

“Well then I am Honda Kiku, but…” he trailed off, muttering something to himself about the way westerners say names, “but my first name is Kiku, so since this is not the time to worry about being majorly formal you may call me that. I am originally from Japan but am in New York City on a student exchange,” Kiku, unlike the annoying Alfred or arrogant Francis, seemed like a reasonable person to Arthur.

“Oh, me next! Me next!” Alfred exclaimed annoyingly.

  
“Hurry up then you bloody idiot,” Arthur impatiently glared at the American.

“I am Alfred F Jones dudes!” Alfred smiled, pumping his fist into the air.

“And where are you from, Alfred?” Francis asked, butchering the Americans name with his accent.

“Umm, New York City, duh!” Alfred sassed.

“So you and Kiku live in the same area?” The fifth participant of their conversation finally spoke up.

“Holy shit…” Alfred muttered under his breath, being shocked at the man's sudden reply before bouncing back to being an overly enthusiastic, and in Arthurs opinion, annoying puppy, “yeah dude!”

Before the American could speak any more nonsense Arthur quickly interjected. “I will introduce myself now if you don’t mind,” the British man was ticked off at the annoying American – well he was usually/always ticked off at something most of the time so it wasn’t really saying much.

“Go ahead then dude,” Alfred grinned into his camera.

“First off, don’t call me ‘dude’,” Arthur growled at the man, “and secondly my name is Arthur Kirkland and I am from London, England. There are you satisfied now,” Arthur was getting even more annoyed with this idiot the longer he spoke to him.

“Anyways…” Alfred said moving on, “hey! We haven’t heard from you yet dude,” Alfred gestured to the dark-haired man.

“Alright. I will introduce myself,” he answered, “my name is Nikolai Dimitriov and I am from Bulgaria.”

“Oh cool man!” The American cheered, “now that we are all introduced-”

“Uh Alfred,” Kiku calmly interrupted, “sorry for interrupting but may I ask something.”

“Sure dude,” Alfred replied.

“Can my cousin join the skype chat because he’s awake,” Kiku politely asked, shifting slightly in his chair.

“I do not mind,” Francis flicked his blonde hair back over his shoulder, “we do need all the help we can get.”

Everyone all muttered their own agreements before Kiku proceeded to add someone to the call while Nikolai used the distraction to slip away and take a sip of spirits which Francis obviously heavily disapproved of.

“Dàjiā hǎo!” (Hello everyone) The newcomer was a Chinese man slightly older than the rest of them. The man had long dark hair pulled into a side ponytail.

“Hello, dude!” Alfred obviously took whatever the Chinese man had said to be some sort of greeting and had replied with his own ~~idiotic~~ casual greeting.

“I am Wang Yao, also known as Yao Wang to you westerners. I live in Tokyo, Japan right now but I am Chinese. Call me Yao,” the newcomer said quickly, not willing to waste any more valuable time.

  
“Do we have to introduce ourselves again?” Nikolai groaned, pouring himself another glass.

“No, I just need to know where you are from…” Yao calmly stared moving his screen to face a large world map.

“Sure dude!” Alfred grinned, “Keeks and I live in the good old New York City!”

“Well that’s two of you out of the way, I guess,” Yao sighed, pushing pins into the map. They could see a pin pushed into Japan, which Arthur assumed was supposed to be Yao himself.

“I am in Paris, France,” Francis spoke. Another pin.

“Geeze ya, wankers, I’m from the bloody United Kingdom. London to be exact,” Arthur said on his turn. Another pin.

“I am from Pleven, Bulgaria, so yeah…” Nikolai finally put the bottle and glass down. Another pin.

“Okay then,” Alfred said into the awkward silence that had arose, “what do we do now?”

“I’m unsure,” Kiku tapped his fingers on his desk.

“We could always discuss how we could meet up?” ~~The Frog~~ Francis suggested.

* * *

_10:15 am – Paris, France – GMT: +1:00_

Francis watched the others talk, only inputting when necessary. He was getting slightly bored of the same ideas being brought up. During the mess of talking that had erupted, he heard Yao suggest going on a boat from Japan to China and then driving to Europe from there through Russia.

Before he could agree with that idea, his phone vibrated.

_Messages:_ **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo:**  " _What the fuck is going on bastardo why is Antonio on the ground why is no one else moving what the fuck – Lovino"_


	4. Through The Woods We Ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plans and prepares to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! After school started I started losing motivation for everything and there has just been assessment after assessement. So I hope you guys can forgive me.
> 
> I probably won't be able to update until about mid-September because that is when I am on holidays but I may be able to post beforehand if it's a quiet week.
> 
> Chapter title is from Mountain Sound by Of Monsters And Men

_11:15am - Milan, Italy - GMT: +1:00_

Feliciano sat on the couch adjacent to where Antonio’s sleeping form lay.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

The sound of dress shoes against the wooden floor had become a common occurrence over the last few hours (alongside the constant sighs).

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

“Lovino, can you please stop,” the Italian finally spoke through the silence that had so far only been filled by Lovino pacing back and forth.

The footsteps came to a sudden halt. Lovino’s head whipped around to face his younger twin, who began trembling.

“Huh,” the room held its breath for a few seconds before Lovino yelled, “well I’m so fucking sorry for being worried about all this shit and about the Spanish bastard!”

“I know big brother…” Feli sighed.

“Sorry Feli,” Lovino sat down on the couch beside him, “I just don’t know what to do…” he put his head in his hands.

Feliciano calmly (and slightly awkwardly) pat Lovino’s back.

The room was silent for a little while before there was another outburst. This time from Antonio’s phone.

“Fucking finally!” Lovino stood up and picked it up from the kitchen counter. The Frenchman hand finally texted back.

_Messages: Francis Bonnefoy: There are more people alive!_

* * *

 

**\- Yes asshole**

**\- You text back after what, two hours**

15 minutes -

**\- : <**

What is your skype name? -

**\- Why would I give u that**

Come on -

We’re setting up a skype call -

**\- Fine**

**\- TomatoPizza**

**\- There u happy**

Thanks -

**\- : <**

* * *

 

_12:00noon - Milan, Italy - GMT: +1:00_

“Now I think I should be the leader of this operation because I am the hero!” Alfred cheered, “and because I set up the call and stuff,” this part was said a little quieter.

“Who gives a shit!” Lovino growled at the over-enthusiastic blonde, annoyed at every word coming out of his mouth.

Feliciano put his hand on his shoulder in a futile attempt to calm him down. The pair were sharing a laptop, balancing it between them. Lovino had been very a little hesitant about accepting the Frenchman's offer but Feli managed to convince him to join in order to get an idea of how to revive Antonio from his sleep.

“You are also a dimwitted idiot,” Arthur glared at Alfred through the computer.

The plan so far was that Arthur, Nikolai, and the Italian brothers would make their way to Francis’ home in Paris. Feliciano and Lovino would bring Antonio with them while Arthur would attempt to use “magic” to bring his friends Vladimir and Lukas back to the waking world. If that failed then he would have to find a way to lug his friends to France.

As for Alfred and Kiku, well they would meet at Alfred’s house and work on a way to get everyone in the same place. They would also be trying to reach out to anyone else that happened to be awake and planning how to meet up with them.

Yao was probably going to be the most complicated situation, as he lived all the way in Japan. The plan they decided on was that he would take a boat to China and travel across Asia to meet up with the rest of the group - bar Alfred and Kiku - in Europe.

It was a rushed and risky plan, but it was the best a group of panicking teenagers/young adults could do.

* * *

 

_7:00 am - New York City, New York, United States of America - GMT: -5:00_

Kiku tiptoed down the hall, sneaking in and out of rooms and grabbing this and that. Why was he even attempting to be sneaky was beyond him, it wasn’t like the Claire family would wake up. Maybe he should be loud.

_It would be better than the almost suffocating silence that had been present ever since he woke up._

But he stayed quiet and kept his head down.

Returning to the guest room he had been put up in by the Claire’s he pulled the few items of clothing that were acceptable to bring and pulled on his jacket. It wouldn’t be a long ride, per se, he just wanted to be prepared. Meaning he brought a few extra items of food from the kitchen in case Alfred’s kitchen cupboards were empty (which they most definitely weren’t).

Grabbing his phone off his nightstand he placed it in his pocket and left the house, only pausing to grab the car keys off their hook near the door.

After locking the front door he stopped and looked around. The air was still cold causing him to pull his coat closer to himself. It was still dark out in the early winter morning and no matter how hard he tried he could not find any house with their lights on.

“Well…” Kiku whispered to himself, “...this is an odd situation,” and headed to the car.

* * *

 

_1:00pm - Milan, Italy - GMT: +1:00_

Loading Lovino’s and Antonio’s bags into the back of their car, Feliciano watched his older brother haul Antonio out of the elevator of their apartment block.

“Come on you stupid bastard,” Lovino growled in frustration at Antonio’s unconscious body lying in his arms.

“Big brother, do you need help with that?” Feliciano called out after shutting the boot.

“What do you think?” Lovino rolled his eyes, still struggling under Antonio’s weight.

“Ahh, of course,” Feli hurriedly rushed over and helped Lovino carry the Spaniard the rest of the way to the back seat of the car.

“So, this is how it works huh,” Lovino sighed to himself before turning to Feli, “you drive, I’ll sit in the back with him.”

Feliciano looked uncertainly at Antonio and then back at him, “okay…”

* * *

 

_2:00pm - Pleven, Bulgaria - GMT: +2:00_

Walking past the few things he had left in his room he sighed. Nikolai glanced at his suitcase. He had been one of the few lucky ones that had already been packed - for a holiday trip of course - so he didn’t have to worry about that.

In truth, he was actually kind of excited. He had never been to France before so all of this would be new to him.

Nikolai smiled to himself and said one last goodbye to his old house. _Who knew when he would see it again?_

* * *

 

_8:00 pm – Tokyo, Japan – GMT: +9:00_

“Ahhhh, have I packed everything?” Yao searched frantically around the house, being careful not to trip over any of his cousins/siblings/family.

Pulling his map from off his wall and grabbing the container of pins - after putting the lid on, of course, not wanting to get stabbed accidentally - he surveyed his room. He was actually slightly scared of doing this. He had the longest route out of all of them and was going to be walking it all alone.

They had tried looking for other options but they all had been shut down. One of these plans had involved walking to the very easternmost tip of Russia - not taking a car as there were no traversable roads that far removed from the rest of the world - and then what? Sailing to Alaska? First of all, still no traversable roads, and second of all, the sea that far up was frozen almost year round. Yeah, I don’t think so.

There was also the idea of sailing across the Pacific Ocean, which was shot down for obvious reasons.

Yao stuffed the last of his belongings into his bag, mentally preparing himself for the long and lonely trip ahead of him. First to China, and then across Asia to Western Europe.

* * *

 

_??? - ??? - ???_

The young man tended to the fire. He didn’t want _them_ to freeze when they were like this especially in this weather. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He needed to look for help, but he couldn’t just leave _them_ here like this.

He was unsure of what to do.


End file.
